brokenambitionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ousho City Law
Ousho is a civil society, and as such there are laws. These are enforced by the Corporate Police Agency and executed by the Judiciary Body. Fines are payed to the Corporation, while Compensation is paid to the offended individual(s). Incarceration is done in the Orbital Corrections Facility if you're considered a menace to society. Otherwise, it's done in an underground jail-house beneath the CPA's headquarters. Most of these laws remain as they were when the Corporation entered "Nationhood" as required, but there have been some changes as noted. Armed Crime and Weapons All items categorized as weapons are illegal for ownership carry in Ousho City. The use of a weapon in the execution of a criminal act makes the act subject to increased fines, compensations and incarceration based on the findings of the Judiciary Body. -Repealed by the Weapons Act of 2406 All items categorized as illicit weapons are illegal for ownership carry in Ousho City. The use of any weapon in the execution of a criminal act makes the act subject to increased fines, compensations and incarceration based on the findings of the Judiciary Body. - Summary of the Weapons Act of 2406, which legalized certain non-projectile weapons. Firearms, beam weapons and projectile launchers All firearms, beam weapons and projectile launchers are Weapons. -Recategorized by the Weapons Act of 2406 All firearms, beam weapons and projectile launchers are Illicit Weapons. -Summary of missile weapons in the Weapons Act of 2406 Mace and approved defensive chemical sprays are not considered weapons. Non-Projectile All non-projectile items intended to perform harm on another being (including electronic stunners) are weapons. Items that are not special built weapons (kitchen knives, candle holders, etc.) become reclassified as weapons if they are used to perform physical harm on another citizen. -Repealed by the Weapons Act of 2406 Non-projectile items intended to cause harm against another are not considered illicit weapons unless they are bladed objects who's blade exceeds 22". Special permission and license is required to carry blades that exceed 9". Bladed objects in excess of 22" are legal for ownership, but may not be carried openly or concealed. Blades may not exceed 30". All non-folding blades more than 3" long are to be carried openly, not to be concealed. Assault Willfully damaging a person or their property is an illegal act punishable by fine and compensation (in the case of property) or incarceration and compensation (in the case of a person or persons). Fines, compensation and length of sentence are to be set by the Judiciary Body. Incarceration can not exceed in this case more than one year. Assault on the property or employees of the Corporation is subject to increased fines, compensation or incarceration to be determined by the Judiciary Body. Assault on a citizen of Japanese descent by one who is not is subject to increased fines, compensation or incarceration to be determined by the Judiciary Body. Combatives Martial arts, as defined as any educated and structured system of combat or combat sport, may only be taught at approved, licensed locations. Only styles that are approved may be taught. Approved styles may not teach any techniques which can cause serious bodily harm, except approved self-defense styles. Approved styles include: Akkido, Boxing, Judo, Karate, Kendo, Naginatado, Olympic Fencing. Teaching a martial art without license is subject to fines equal to one month's city wide average pay. Teaching a non-approved martial art is subject to one year's city-wide average pay and potential incarceration not to exceed one year. The use of a martial art in the perpetration of a crime is to be considered use of a weapon. This is subject to ruling by the Judiciary Body. Drugs All substances are legal for consumption except Psyche, Spook and Sterites. These must be purchased from legal dealers and created in certified labs and hydroponic institutions. Newly created substances are reviewed on a case-by-case basis, but carry the default ruling of "legal until spoken otherwise". Possession of an illegal substance carries with it a fine based on the substance to be applied by the Judiciary Body. Gambling Gambling may only be carried out in legally licensed locations paying a Gambling Hall Fee (like boxing rings). Those found guilty of instigating or participating in illegal gambling face fines, forfeiture of profits and incarceration to be set by the Judiciary Body. Manufacture It is illegal to manufacture items not listed as "simple craft items" without license. The act of such carries with it fines set at at least 4 year's city-wide average income, and incarceration not to exceed 3 years. Manufacture of all weapons carries with it up to double this penalty. These are to be decided by the Judiciary Body. Manufacture of Body Armor is subject to fines at least equal to 5 year's city-wide average income, and incarceration not to exceed 10 years. -Body Armor Proliferation Act of 2360 Money Law Loans may only be issued by the First Interstellar Bank, Ousho City Branch. Illegal loans are subject to fines and forfeiture of the original credit amount. Murder Illegal, subject to fines and incarceration not to exceed 10 years; may also be subject to execution based on the findings of the Judiciary Body. Possession of Body Armor Possession Body Armor carries with it fines of at least 3 year's city-wide average income and incarceration not to exceed 5 years, as set by the Judiciary Body. -Body Armor Proliferation Act of 2360 Prostitution Only registered establishments and their employees may solicit sex. Illegal prostitutes face incarceration and fines, the former not to exceed 1 year and the latter not to exceed 45% of city-wide average yearly income. Illegal pimps face incarceration, not to exceed 5 years and fines set by the Judiciary Body in proportion to their crime. Resale Markets All resale is to be carried out via IdentCard to IdentCard transfer using accepted IDC Transfer Agents, and are subject to fees based on accepted percentage reviewed by the Judiciary Body on a yearly basis. Theft Theft of property is subject to fines and compensation to be determined by the Judiciary Body based on the value of the item. Theft of Corporate property is subject to an increase in fines and is subject to incarceration for no more than 5 years. Theft of persons (kidnapping) is subject to fines, compensation to the stolen individual and their employer and incarceration for up to 5 years. Kidnapping of a Corporate employee is subject to increased fees, compensation and incarceration for up to 15 years. Kidnapping of a person of Japanese descent by one who is not of Japanese descent is also subject to increased fees, compensations and incarceration not to exceed 10 years. All of these will be determined by the Judiciary Body. Category:Broken Ambition Category:The Corporation Category:Ousho City Category:Law Enforcement